


Happy late Halloween!

by mizore



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Art, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizore/pseuds/mizore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU COLLEGE: <br/>Hale Hawkeye just ready to left Laura Halloween' party as soon as he arrived there, but huh, cute Robin Hood manage to fell into his arm drunkly and stare unabashedly on his costume and face and lick his lips. Hale decided it's time to go home. With this cute robin of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy late Halloween!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the month without sterek! i join this big comic competition on my country and the deadline is... let's see hm... 3 days from nowwwwww!! kyaaaaa
> 
> so despite the rushing time, i manage sneak a bit to draw some halloween sterek+hawkeye+robinhood stuff. Hope you like it!

[](http://imgur.com/GYyfb7U)

**Author's Note:**

> poke me on mizorekibishi.tumblr.com if you have tumblr ^^  
> I hate can not drawing some BL this past month :(
> 
> aaaand i always gladly received gift from everyone who want to made fic based from my art ooor draw me something maybe to salve my heart? /wink


End file.
